rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Quirin
Quirin is a recurring character of Tangled: The Series. Quirin is the leader of Old Corona, a village located in Corona and is the father of Varian. Background Physical Appearance Quirin is a middle-aged man with brown eyes wearing dark red and brown village clothing. He has a mark on the back of his hand, that is of a circle with three lines close to the center and near the left side edge of it. Appearances Season One * What the Hair?! (debut appearance) * Queen for a Day * The Quest for Varian" (cameo) * The Alchemist Returns (flashback & cameo) * Secret of the Sundrop" (cameo) Season Two * Beyond the Corona Walls (flashback) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (flashbacks) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 2 *Be Very Afraid! *Race to the Spire (cameo) *Flynnposter (cameo) *Once a Handmaiden... *Plus est von Vous, Part 1 *Plus est von Vous, Part 2 *Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) History Pre-Series Twenty-five years prior to the setting of the series, Quirin was involved in a situation involving a mysterious glowing opal. He tells his master King Edmund that it cannot be destroyed. However, King Edmund touches the opal (despite the warnings) and it sends forth a blast knocking him, Quirin, and Adira to the ground. Even though no one is hurt from the explosion, King Edmund realizes that Quirin and Adira can't stay in the kingdom, so he tells them to leave and to let no one else find the opal due to its dangerous potential. Quirin and Adira follow his orders and depart. Season One Quirin is a close friend to Corona's present male monarch, King Frederic. He also worries for his son, as most of the boy's inventions lead to trouble, sometimes life-threatening, despite his good intentions. As the number of the black rocks continues to grow to the point of destroying his home-village, Quirin promises the villagers that he will alert the King of the predicament. Varian goes with him to Corona and observes that his father overtly lies to the King about the state of their village. Varian believes Quirin to be running away from their problem; when he protests, Quirin heavy-handedly insists yet again that Varian must stay away from the rocks and refrain from interacting with them. Varian - curious, overconfident, and eager to be a hero for his village - disobeys, performing various experiments meant to analyze the rocks and destroy them. When Quirin discovers this, he and Varian engage in a heated quarrel, in which one of Varian's al-chemical solutions spills onto the rocks, causing amber-like crystals to shoot forth that trap the boy's father. Unable to free him, Varian, convinced that Princess Rapunzel, due to her connection with the rocks, desperately rushes off to Corona to seek her aid. Meanwhile, Quirin, seeing that he will inevitably be trapped, scribbles a hasty note to his son - which is, like him, completely encased in the amber. When Varian is refused help by Rapunzel and roughly ejected from the palace, he returns to find his father buried in the crystals. Devastated by this and the Princess's perceived betrayal, he vows both to free his father and to gain revenge on Rapunzel and all Corona for 'betraying' him. In "The Alchemist Returns," Varian steals the Sundrop Flower from beneath Corona Castle and puts some of its nectar on the tip of a drill in an attempt to free Quirin from the unbreakable amber, only for it to fail. In "Secret of the Sun Drop," it is revealed in a flashback that on the night of Rapunzel's birth, prior to King Frederic's acquisition of the Sundrop Flower, Quirin had warned the King against removing the flower would cause unimaginable consequences. In the present, Varian uses Rapunzel's hair on the tip of his power-drill in his second attempt to free his father, only for it to fail once more. After Varian's arrest, King Frederic vows to find a way to free Quirin and do whatever he can to give his son the help he requires. Season Two Qurin appears in flashbacks that depict his earlier days as a dutiful member of the Brotherhood, protector of King Edmund, and associate to siblings Adira and Hector. Season Three After a whole year of silent imprisonment, he is finally released, thanks to Princess Rapunzel casting the first part of the deathly spell of the Moonstone. He hugs his overjoyed son. Weeks later, he is takes out the firewood and wishes his son "Mornin'" Many months later, he was working in the pumpkin patch when he was suddenly overcome by the dark power of the Mind-Trap Stone which Cassandra had used from within her tower. He appeared confused and to shake it off, but then smiled sinister when his son passed by. Trivia * The mark on his hand is the emblem and symbol of the Dark Kingdom, his homeland, and is also seen on the lid of a hidden chest and on a helmet. * Both Quirin and his son Varian have shortened forms of Latin names, Quirinus and Varianus''.' '''Quirinus' (which possibly means "spear") was the name given to Romulus, the founder of Rome, after his deification, and a title of Janus, the two-faced God of Beginnings and Endings Quotes Twenty-Five Years Ago * "Your Majesty, you're not thinking clearly! You know the stone cannot be destroyed!" * "The stone and its destructive power must be kept from the world. It is the Brotherhood's duty to keep that secret. It is King Edmund's dying wish." * "Your Majesty." Season One * "Varian!? Varian!?" * "Not again, Varian." * "Children have no place in court." * "Leave those rocks alone. But, there is more to them than you can possibly imagine!" * "Varian'', watch out!"'' * "No! Stay back!" Season Three * " Oh, Son." * "All it said was:' I'm so proud of you, Varian. I always have been." * "I love you, too, Son." * "Mornin', Son." * " References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Heroes